


Cuteness in the middle of the night

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is worrying about her relationship with Jack when she hears him talking in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuteness in the middle of the night

I checked my clock, it was midnight, and I was still lying awake in bed. I found myself staying awake alot more lately.   
  
Main reason being I was paranoid.  
  
Main reason for that being Jack Kelly, my boyfriend.   
  
Don't get me wrong, things were going well between us, but we'd been together for six months. I couldn't shake this fear that he might get bored with me. Or annoyed. Or that might find someone he likes more than me like my last boyfriend, Jared, did.   
  
Jared and I were together for seven months when he met Christie and called it off.  
  
I was trying not to think about that when I heard Jack, say, "Sarah."   
  
"Yes," I called back quietly, sitting up, but there was no response. I sat there listening and after a minute, I heard him say my name again.   
  
This time I got up and went into the living room (a snow storm had made Jack finally stay the night.) and found him sound asleep. I was about to pass it off as my imagination, when he smiled and said, "My beautiful Sarah."   
  
I blushed, Jack was talking in his sleep. I blushed deeper when I realized that that meant he was dreaming about me! I was so surprised that I froze by the door listening as he chuckled, "Really cute, but time for bed little man."   
  
So there was a boy. Les, maybe? He smiled wider than I thought possible, "I love you, Sarah. Happy Anniversy."  
  
I was nearly in tears, all my fears were gone. I was opening the door about to leave.. when I hit David in the face with it. David naturally cried out, waking Jack.   
  
"Hey, Davey, You'se alright?" He asked, getting off the couch and coming towards us. "Yeah, I'm fine," David said, as Jack helped him up off the floor, "I mainly cried out in surprise."   
  
He turned to me, and naturally asked, "What were you doing in there, anyway."   
  
I blushed, how was I supposed to explain that and have it not sound creepy?   
  
They kept staring at me waiting for me, waiting for me to answer, so I stuttered out, "well, y-you see, I-I heard Jack say my name, and I thought he might have been calling me. So, I went into the living room to see what he wanted, and I discovered that he talks in his sleep-"   
  
"So, you decided to listen." David finished for me, sounding about as creeped out as I expected him to.   
  
I blushed tomato red, "I-i-it's not like that, I was just, so suprised that I froze. I-I'm sorry."   
  
Jack lightly chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "I ain't mad at ya, Princess. I'se just a little embarrased, that's all. But I woulda done the same thing in your posistion."  
  
I smiled, was this boy ever NOT going to be wonderful. I certainly hoped not, "I love you Jack."   
He pressed his lips to the top of my head and said, "I love you too, Sarah"   
  
I'm gonna go get the glass of milk I got up to get, you two carry on," David said as he went into the kitchen.   
  
The last thing we heard him say before the door closed was, "That's the time I get up in the middle of the night!"


End file.
